


Shield

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Rose Quartz wants to be seen as a shield.





	Shield

Quartz are offensive gems, using whips to defeat their enemies when they have to, otherwise bare hands.  
They were supposed to be brash and violent and undignified.  
But Rose Quartz felt that she could be more than that. She wanted to be more than that.  
So she changed her outfit from that painted-on jumpsuit into a dress, layered, like one she had seen on a Sapphire in Yellow Diamond's court.   
She wanted to be seen as more than brash, instead more of a safety buoy in the turbulent sea of the times. So she learnt to make a shield instead.


End file.
